Simplify the expression. $(4r-2)(r+3)$
First distribute the ${4r-2}$ onto the ${r}$ and ${3}$ $ = {r}({4r-2}) + {3}({4r-2})$ Then distribute the ${r}.$ $ = ({r} \times {4r}) + ({r} \times {-2}) + {3}({4r-2})$ $ = 4r^{2} - 2r + {3}({4r-2})$ Then distribute the ${3}$ $ = 4r^{2} - 2r + ({3} \times {4r}) + ({3} \times {-2})$ $ = 4r^{2} - 2r + 12r - 6$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4r^{2} + 10r - 6$